


After Office Hours

by GayAddy



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alpha Olivia Benson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Creampie, F/F, Girl Penis, Mating Bites, Omega Alex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayAddy/pseuds/GayAddy
Summary: Hopefully, you enjoyed sorry for being gone for so long writer's block is not fun, hopefully I'll put more work out before it happens againAlso, tell me if you guys want more of this and comments appreciated.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	After Office Hours

Alex worked diligently on her paperwork that she didn't realize that its well past work hours, almost midnight. Alex sighs as she rolls her neck and shoulders trying to finish this paper, work so that she won't have to do it tomorrow. A knock on her office door interrupts her concentration and makes her lookup. A snark ready to release, she's prepared to scold whoever dares to interrupt her during work. But the scold never comes as Alex sees that it's her wife Olivia who peers through the half-cracked door.

"Hey" Olivia smiles. Alex can't help but smile back "Hey Liv. What are you doing here I thought today was your day off?"

Liv chuckles "Yeah it is, and I was hoping to spend the few days off I do have with my mate." Liv raises an eyebrow at the clock. Alex looks over to see that it's currently 11:43 pm about 2 hours after work ended. Sighing Alex rubs her face and eyes, "I'm so sorry Liv I didn't even think it got this late." She looks sadly at her mate.

"I know Alex both of our jobs are demanding that's for sure, I can't and won't blame you Alex" Liv has locked Alex's office door and walks up to her desk. "So, since I had plans earlier that I wanted you to be a part of I thought I could come down here and continue it here." Liv slowly rubs Alex's shoulders, massaging the knots out.

"Hmm? Plans what plans Liv?" Alex hums and leans into the massage, letting out quiet moans and groans as Liv gets the knots out of her shoulders. Not stopping the massage Liv leans down and whispers "Well I was hoping for you to come home earlier because I wanted to tell you that my rut is coming up in about, I say a week." Alex's eyes snapped open and look up at her mate. "Really? Already feels like yesterday you were on your last rut Liv." She smirks at the alpha.

"Haha," Liv says in a monotone voice. "But yes, Alex my rut is coming up soon and I was wondering if you would take some time off to spend it with me" Alex rolls her eyes "Of course I will spend it with you what kind of mate would I be if I didn't spend your rut with you. So yes, I will take some time off for your rut, I'll send the paperwork tomorrow okay."

Liv sighs "I know you would spend it with me but I always told you, you don't have to spend my ruts with me if you didn't want to. You'll always have a choice with me, Alex." Alex stands up from her desk and faces her mate, cupping her face "I know I do Liv, but I said it once and I'll say it again I don't mind spending time with you while you're in a rut. I hope you don't mind spending time with me when I'm in heat."

"I love it when you're in heat," Liv said smugly. Alex huffs "Of course you do, you silly alpha." "Your silly alpha." Alex hooks her arms around Olivia's broad shoulders "Yes MY silly alpha." She leans in for a kiss which Olivia is happily recuperating it.

The kiss quickly becomes a full-blown make-out session. Olivia's hands roam all over Alex's body until finally settling on top of her ass. With her hands full of her mate's ass Olivia gropes her without any shame until she grips the back of Alex's legs and picks her up and settles her down on top of her own desk. Alex unconsciously opens her legs wider letting the alpha stand in between them letting the alpha grind into her. Alex pulls away from the heated kiss to get much-needed air. Olivia quickly kisses down the omega's neck. Sucking, and biting softly on the pale column, leaving hickeys in its wake.

Olivia hovers over the mating bite she gave Alex years ago. Before kissing it softly, "I can't believe it's been almost 5 years since we first mated." Olivia continues her journey down cautiously unbuttons Alex's dress shirt.

"Hmm, Liv what do you think you are doing?" Alex raises a perfect eyebrow at the alpha. "Nothing if that's what you want. If not then I was hoping that we can patriciate before my rut hits." Liv stops moving and looks at Alex waiting for her consent to continue or not.

"Really you want to have sex here in my office?" Alex smirks at Liv. Liv shrugs her shoulders "Always been a fantasy to fuck you in your office or mine but seeing as my office is in front of 10 other people, I think your office will let me get away with it easier, don't you think?"

Alex still doesn't look convinced. "Come on Alex don't tell me you haven't thought of having sex in public before." "I have but not in my office Liv." "Well, why not? Everyone is already gone; the cleaning crew came by already and went home. It's Friday nobody wants to stay at work on a Friday. But if you don't want to, we can go back home and I can fuck you on our kitchen counter instead."

Alex leans back and pretends to think to herself. "Well both seem so tempting don't you think Liv." The alpha let out a low growl at the thought of fucking her mate, here in the office or at home on every surface in the house, or both. "Both do sound good but it's up to you Alex where we fuck and choose fast because I don't think I'll last very long." Olivia grinds her semi-hard cock into Alex to emphasize her need.

Alex lets out a moan as she feels her alpha's cock. She whimpers "Fuck Liv." She grinds back into Olivia. Panting into her ear "Well Alex what is it going to be here or at home." Liv slowly grinding more into Alex. Losing herself control Alex moans out "Here Liv fuck."

Liv smirks at Alex "Good choice babe." With that she roughly kisses Alex while she busies herself with Alex's lips, her hand unbuttons Alex's shirt and pushes it off her shoulders. Liv's hands grabbing at newfound skin, she rakes her nails all over the body of her lover.

Alex pushes Olivia's Jacket off her and helps her take off her shirt leaving both Liv and her in their bras. Olivia unzips Alex's skirt, pulling away from her mate's lips, Olivia pulls the skirt along with the soaked panties down Alex's legs and throws them to the side.

Quickly returning to Alex's lips, Liv dominates their heated kiss while Alex struggles with Liv's jeans. Taking pity on her omega Liv helps Alex unzip her jeans and pulls her jeans and underwear down to her ankles. Letting her thick, long cock standing proud between them.

Alex grasps Olivia's cock and rubs it along her slick pussy lips. "Ohh, ah no foreplay Alex?" Liv groans out.

"Fuck foreplay, I need to be fucked NOW! Liv please." Alex whimpers. "Fuck okay but when we get home, I'm gonna eat the pussy like it's going to be my last meal." With that Liv grabs a hold of her cock and aligns her cock up and slowly pushes in.

Both groan out at the penetration. "Fuck Liv, so big." Alex bites her lips as she digs her nails into Liv's shoulders. "Damn right." Olivia slowly pushes her cock until it's fully sheaths into Alex's slick heat. Stopping for a moment letting Alex adjust to her size. Prepping the omega with kisses while she waits until Alex nods at her to keep going.

With her mate's approval, Liv slowly pumps her hips into the omega, building a steady rhythm until she's jackhammering into the omega. "FUCK LIV." The omega holds onto the alpha's shoulders for dear life as she gets hammered into her desk. "Fuck, Alex so tight, it's been so long since the last time we've made love." Olivia rolls her hips to emphasize the meaning.

The desk is slightly shaking from the pounding Liv is giving Alex, unable to keep herself up Alex leans back on the desk as the alpha ruts into like an animal. "Shit, fuck Liv, god." Alex moans. Olivia grabs Alex's hips for better leverage as she slams into the omega. "Fuck gonna cum soon. Gonna make sure that every time you work here, that all you can think of is me. Me filling you up over and over like this. "Olivia moans through gritted teeth.

"Ah yes, please Liv, you fill me up so good. Fuck I want this place to smell like you so that I'll remember to come home and let you fuck me into oblivion like now." The alpha slams into Alex over and over again, the omega's breast bounced as she got fucked. Leaning down Olivia takes a nipple into her mouth and bites down.

"GOD LIV I'M COMING, FUCK IM COMING." Alex reaches down between them and rubs her clit fiercely. "AH FUCK!" Alex moans out loud, she squeezes down on her mate's cock coming around it. The Omega stills as she cums, the alpha slows down and helps the omega ride her orgasm. After making sure that her mate is taken care of Olivia slams once into her mate letting everyone go. Releasing spurt, after spurt of cum into her precocious omega. 

"Fuck Alex." Liv sighs as she stills her hips. She leans down and kisses Alex. "Thank you, Alex, for letting me live out a fantasy of mine." "Mmm, no sproblem." Alex slurred a bit, her eyes droopy with sleep. "Love you Alex." "Loves yous too."

"Okay let's get you home before you pass out baby." Alex just nods eyes closed. Olivia quickly gets dresses herself the Alex and practically carries Alex out of the office back to their home.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, you enjoyed sorry for being gone for so long writer's block is not fun, hopefully I'll put more work out before it happens again  
> Also, tell me if you guys want more of this and comments appreciated.


End file.
